Searching for Demigods at Goode High
by Funny Owls
Summary: There aren't enough satyrs to recruit all the new demigods, so what do the gods do? They send Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia to Goode of course! Join the demigods as they try to find new demigods while trying to survive the horror that is high school.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Searching for demigods at Goode High

**This story is about Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico going to Goode to look for demigods. They know there are at least 3, maybe more. They are all 16. This is before the Lost Hero. Annabeth and Percy are dating. Thalia is still part of the Hunters. Nico was staying at camp. Submit a demigod. I need at least 4.**

_Chapter 1 The Beginning _

_Percy's POV_

"Percy, you, Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico are going to Goode High to look for half-bloods, tomorrow. We know there are at least 3, maybe more. They are in the same grade as you."

I wasn't sure how I liked this idea. "Why can't you send a satyr?" I asked Chiron.

Chiron frowned. "The gods weren't very specific. But, Zeus asked for you, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico, and you can't ignore the king of the gods." Thunder rumbled in agreement.

"Well I'd better go pack." I sighed. One would think that after saving the world I'd have a break. Honestly, I was tired of doing all these miscellaneous errands for the gods.

I headed to the Poseidon cabin. A big figure was standing inside my cabin. "Percy! I missed you, brother!" Tyson gave me a big hug. Fortunately, I'd prepared myself for that.

"Hey big guy! What are you doing here?" I asked him.

Tyson smiled happily. "Daddy let me have a break to see you before you go. I rode Rainbow!"

I was confused. Poseidon knew I was going? I mean he was great and all, but since when did he pay that much attention to me? I hid my bewilderment. "Tyson, you want to help me pack?"

After we packed, it was dinner time so we headed to our table. My glass magically filled with fizzy blue soda. I scraped off the best part of my meal into the fire and whispered, "Poseidon."

Silently I added, _Please help me find these half-bloods. And please tell me why it's so important that children of the Big Three have to be there._

_Thalia's POV_

"Thalia!" Artemis called, "I need to speak with you. Come into my tent." I wondered what it was about. I followed her orders. Inside her tent was a fire, various animal pelts, and a silver deer. Artemis stroked the deer fondly. We were silent for a long time.

Finally she spoke. "My dear Lieutenant, Zeus has given you a quest…of a sort. I personaly don't see why someone else can't do it, but Zeus must be obeyed."

I couldn't hold back my curiosity. "What is it my Lady?" Artemis frowned. "He said that you, Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, and that boy Nico um…what is it?"

"di Angelo, my Lady." I supplied.

"Yes. You four are to go to Goode High and look for three demigods we know are there. There might more, but no matter. For some reason, he thinks it's necessary that children of the Big Three are there and Annabeth there to keep you in line. I do suppose while you're there you could try to find new recruits."

Strange. The gods almost never give a direct order to find their children before and never have had demigods search for them. But still, I couldn't wait to see Annabeth and Percy. "My Lady, when should I leave?"

"Tomorrow. Phoebe will be Lieutenant while you are gone." She waved her hand, dismissing me. But as I was about to leave, Artemis added, "And Thalia, do not forget your oath. I hope you come back."

The next day, I stood in the hallway of Goode High. I looked for Seaweed Brain. He had Iris messaged me, saying to stay in the hallway by the office. I got my schedule from the secretary and waited. Finally, I saw him, Nico, and Annabeth. I sneaked behind him and hit him over the head. "Miss me?" I asked.

"Thalia!" Annabeth squealed and gave me a hug. Percy gave her on too. Nico stood shyly off to the side. "Chiron made sure we have the same schedules. My step father Paul will help us my discreetly asking lots of personal questions." Percy told us. "Come on we have Paul right now for homeroom." Annabeth said excitedly.

"Leave it to Annabeth to be happy for class." grumbled Nico. "Hey cuz." I told him.

As we walked down the hall people stared at us. "What's with them?" Annabeth asked. "Last year I got kind of popular because I was captain of the swim team and all." Percy said meekly. "Here we are. Homeroom."

We walked into class. Paul motioned us over. "Hey, I'm going to have everyone say some information about themselves. Annabeth, you should write down the names. After that, I'll give people time to become acquainted. You can ask questions then." he said, "I saved you guys seats in the back corner so you can see everyone."

"Thanks Paul, you really thought of everything." commented Annabeth warmly.

A few minutes later, students filed in and took their seats. The search for demigods had begun.


	2. Chapter 2 Introductions to Suspects

_Chapter 2_

_Nico's Pov_

I felt like the outsider in the group. Sure, I'd hung out with them, but they had a history together that didn't involve me. But anyway, class started.

"Hello, class. I am Mr. Paul Blofis. Welcome to homeroom." he paused, "We are going to start by introducing ourselves. One by one, you will say your name, age, family, and one fact about yourself. Percy, start."

Percy took a breath and said. "My name is Percy Jackson. I'm 16. My family is my mom and my stepdad. I'm captain of the swim team."

"I'm Annabeth Chase. I am 16 years old. I live with my dad and my stepmom, I have two brothers, my mother left after I was born. Percy is my boyfriend." Percy smiled in reassurance. Girls in the room had many expressions on their faces. Disbelief, disappointment, shock, and jealousy.

"My name's Thalia Grace. I'm 16 in a week. I live with my dad's friend and some other girls, who are my family." It looked like Thalia was going to add something else, but decided against it. "If you call me by my last name I will pulverize you." Nico shuddered. He believed Thalia. He would never do that.

"Nico di Angelo. 15 years old. I stay with my dad and stepmom. Thalia and Percy are my cousins."

"Hi, I'm Calla Norris. I'm 16. I live with my mom. I hate broccoli." The girl had dirty blonde hair with blue highlights and mesmerizing blue eyes with green flecks. Calla had a mischievous smile.

"My name is Riley Kramer. I'm 16. I live with my aunt and uncle. Although my father is alive. I learned martial arts when I was young." Riley had the type of face you never forget. High cheek bones, eyes like melted chocolate, small plump lips, a Grecian nose. She had silky auburn hair.

The only person, in my opinion, that could compare with her was Aphrodite, and even she might not be as beautiful. Of course I would never say that aloud. Girls usually don't make an impression on me, but she was just…dazzling. I don't have a crush on her, but it's just hard to look away.

Apparently other people had the same problem, because Riley noticed and blushed.

The next girl was wearing a strapless top and a short skirt. She had tons of makeup on her face. "Hey everyone, I'm Carly Fenett. I'm 15. I live with my dad. I'm the cheer captain." Carly was surrounded by girls that wore the same style.

"My name's Edward Lettrik, but you can call me Eddie. I am 16. I live with my parents. I play football." He was also surrounded by other jocks and girls. He winked at Annabeth. She rolled her eyes.

Other people introduced themselves, but I kind of zoned out. I looked over Annabeth's shoulder. She'd written:

_Calla Norris-mortal mother, father: no idea_

_Riley Kramer-mortal father, mother: Aphrodite maybe_

_Carly Fenett-mortal father, mother: Aphrodite, almost definitely_

"Okay, now you all have about 10 minutes to get acquainted."

We all grouped together. "Okay, I should talk to Riley, and Nico and Thalia talk to Calla. Percy, because you're popular, you should talk to Carly. She would probably ignore the rest of us." Annabeth suggested.

Percy shot me a helpless look. "Go on, Percy." Thalia told him.

We each headed to our suspects. I hoped Calla was friendly.

_Annabeth's POV_

__I walked up to Riley. "Hi, I'm Annabeth. You're Riley, right?"

She nodded. "So, you're another person who's never met a parent?"

I hesitated. Playing the same card as her would give us a connection, but I didn't want to lie to her. "Actually, I've met my mother a few times, but not until I was about 8. You know martial arts? I do too."

Riley smiled. "My dad is a little over protective. He's kind of extreme. Why do you know martial arts?"

"Well, I go to a camp, and we have, like, fighting classes. It's really fun."

"You know, I have a feeling we'll get along fine. I hate how just because of my looks, people want to be my friend. I'm sure you must know how that feels."

I blushed. "What do you mean?"

Riley rolled her eyes. "Have you looked at yourself lately? You're pretty."

"Oh, well, I am sometimes too busy working. And hanging out with my friends."

"Friends. That word is abused too much. People pretend to be my friend, then ditch me. But it seems as though you have yourself some good people to be with."

"Yeah. I do." I said thinking of how many times Percy and I have saved each other's skins.

Neither of us said anything for a while.

Then Riley piped up. "I'm not really good at this, small talk."

I could relate. I got so distracted sometimes. When I was working on Daedalus's laptop, someone would talk to me, and I would say the wrong answers.

"Me either. Hey, do you want to hang out with my friends and I at lunch?"

Her face brightened. "Sure. That would be nice."

I looked over at Percy. Carly was flirting with him big time. I would deal with that later. Riley talked about our hobbies. I kept on wondering, why did Zeus send us, not a satyr?

_Calla's POV_

Some girl and a boy walked up to me. I think the girl's name was Thalia and the boy's Nico. The girl bit her lip, like she didn't want to do something, but she had to. I decided to help her out. "Hey, I'm Calla. What's you guys' names?"

She looked relieved. "I'm Thalia. This is Nico." Nico waved. His eyes fascinated me. They were obisidan black. They were full of sadness, like life was pulling a bad joke on him. But there was also something else. Hope.

"What's your name?" I turned my attention back to Thalia.

Thalia had spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. She looked like she was used to being in charge.

"I'm Calla Norris. Why don't you like your last name?" I was curious. What was the big deal about a last name?

She looked mad, but then softened. She smiled sadly. "My mother was an alcoholic. One day she was out driving and she...she crashed. It's not like we were close or anything, but it still hurts. She had also done some things I was mad about. That's why."

It's not like I could relate, but I felt her pain. "My mom owns a surf shop. I never knew my father. Mom doesn't let me have a social life. So, I cause trouble to entertain myself." Nico smiled. Thalia got a twinkle in her eyes. "Now that, I can relate to." Thalia laughed.

Nico finally spoke. "My mom died when I was about 10. My dad sent me away, then reclaimed me. Sometimes I live with my dad and stepmom, sometimes I live with my friends."

"Anyway, enough with the sharing of pain. So, what do yo like to do?"

I didn't actually do a lot of stuff. "Reading, surfing, swimming. I', actually kind of a loner, so no friends"

Thalia and Nico shared a look. It was kind of weird. "Then you should get along fine with Percy. He loves the water and until last year, he had a limit of three friends top at school. He doesn't like reading, but his girlfriend Annabeth does. Come meet them. You can hang out with us."

Percy? As in, the most popular guy in school, Percy Jackson? I'd been here for 2 years and still had never met him. It's not like I adored him, but I didn't have any friends and here were two people, offering to be my friend and hang out with me.

We walked over to Annabeth and another girl, who were chatting. "Hi Annabeth, meet Calla."

I offered her my hand. She shook it. "Hi. I'm Annabeth Chase."

The other girl said, "I'm Riley."

She was gorgeous. Straight, silky auburn hair, perfect curves, beautiful facial features. We chatted, talked about our family. Apparently, Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth all originally only had one parent, then met their other parent. And they all went to the same camp. I had to admit, I was jealous.

I saw Percy make his way towards us. He did not look happy.


	3. Chapter 3 Torture by Carly for Percy

**Hi. Flames are accepted. Sorry it's kind of short, guys. Okay, update on SYOCs. Please DO NOT send me any more girls. Don't send guys, unless they are really good. You guys sent me such good characters, it's hard to cut them. **

**So far I'm using for sure: **

**Riley Kramer-by ShadowDude90**

**Calla Norris-by BellaRosa17**

**Cambell James-by DemiGodLover**

**Sydney Jennings- by forevergleek1299**

**Toby Vey- by my own sister**

**Thece (Theseus) Marrit- by Funny Owls (me :D)**

**Sorry if your character isn't up there. But 6 demigods is a lot. Love u guys. Please review. **

**Oh yeah, I almost forgot...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HoO, but Uncle Rick MUST hurry with HoH! **

_Chapter 3 _

_Percy's POV_

Why me, of all people? Why did I have to talk to the preppy airhead? I walked up to her casually.

Carly smiled. "Hi Percy! It looks like you worked out this summer!"

Yeah, I think fighting Kronos equals working out. But of course she didn't know that. "Yeah, I did." She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously. "Who are the people you're sitting with?"

"Some friends that go to a camp with me." I wanted to be vague.

"Why don't you hang out with me? Your friends aren't as fun as me." Carly sniffed disdainfully.

Wow! She didn't know anything about my friends, and she pretends that she knows everything about them. "Because they're my friends." I wanted to change the subject. "So have you ever met your mom?"

Carly frowned. "Yes. I see her every Friday. I don't really like her, though."

I sighed inwardly with relief. I wouldn't have to put up with her a lot then. If Carly had met Aphrodite, she would have loved her. So she wasn't a demigod.

I was still really annoyed with her. I slipped away, hoping she wouldn't notice. Unfortunately, she saw me. "Percy, where are you going? Why are you going to hang out with trash girl?" She gestured to Annabeth. Heat roared in my ears. I almost took out Riptide and slashed her. Of course, that wouldn't harm her though.

"First of all, she is not a trash girl. Second of all, she is my girlfriend." I stalked away.

"Wait! Come back!" Carly called after me. I ignored her.

_Riley's POV_

Percy walked up to Annabeth and her friends. "Thank goodness that's over. She's not a dem-," Thalia gave him a meaningful look. He noticed the other me and Calla. "Oh hi." _What was that about? It was like they had some big secret that they couldn't share and Calla and I were the suspects. Although, suspects for what? _I decided it was nothing.

The silence was kind of awkward. So I stretched out my hand. "Hi. I'm Riley. Annabeth invited me to hang out with you guys. It's real sweet of her. You picked a good girlfriend." Annabeth blushed. Percy smiled and said, "I'm Percy Jackson. You have no idea. Annabeth has actually saved my life a few times." Percy Jackson? Where had I heard that name before?

_ What would Percy need saving from? America wasn't _that_ full of crime. _I let it slide. Calla smiled. "I'm Calla Norris." Percy smiled back at her. "Nice to meet you."

"So, how was Carly?" Nico asked casually.

Percy's face twisted into a mask of disgust. "She's not." _Not what? _Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico looked relieved. Percy continued, "She asked if I'd been working out." The four shared an amused look.

"I think working out last summer is an understatement." Thalia laughed. "What did you guys do?" asked Calla.

"We, um, trained a lot in, um, our camp. Had some _fake _battle re-enactments." Annabeth bit her lip as though trying not to laugh.

They were hiding something. The way they said Percy had worked out was like he'd saved the planet. What exactly did they do? "What battle."

Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, and Percy shared a look. Annabeth nodded slightly. "The Titan War." _Why the Titan War? _They were definitely hiding something big.

The bell rang. "What do you guys have?" Thalia answered. "History. You and Calla?" Calla frowned. "Math." "I have, um, I can't read this." My secret was acting up. The harder I tried to read the schedule, the more the words floated off the page. Percy gave me a questioning look.

I sighed. I never told anyone my secret besides my family. It was embarrassing. "I have dyslexia." I said frankly. Calla nodded. "I do too."

There it was again. That look. Nico laughed. "So do we. It's really annoying sometimes. It tends to get us in a lot of trouble."

I looked around for conformation. Thalia grinned. "It looks like we have some more people like us. Dyslexia, one missing parent, although we've met ours." She looked sadly at me and Calla. Like she'd experienced the same thing, well, she had. Thalia continued, "Oh yeah, we also have ADHD."

Calla gasped. We were so alike, it was scary. "I do too." said Calla. I nodded in agreement. And again. They shared a look. Apparently Calla had noticed it too.

'You know, it's really weird when you share that look." She imitated the look. "It's like you guys are sharing some big secret and now we're part of it." Calla said suspiciously.

Annabeth smiled sadly. "If only you knew." With that, they all turned and left the class to the hallway.

_If only you knew. _There was something fishy about them. Especially Percy. Like literally fishy. He reminded me of the ocean. He even faintly smelled like it. Something was up. I decided that I would figure it out, even if it meant losing my new friends.


	4. Chapter 4 Suspicions

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. I had my first writer's block. And school is/was finishing up, so tons of homework and tests. Soon I'll be able to update a lot.**

** I deleted "Chapter 2" because that was the character form and I DON'T NEED ANY MORE CHARACTERS!**

**BellaRose17: A message for you. Please do not spoil about that one demigod. I need it for suspense.**

**Thank you all for the reviews. Hey, I made a new story. It's called "Camp Underworld and a Quest" please read it. Since I haven't updated for a while:**

**Flames are encouraged. If you give me flames, I give you a hug. **

**Oops…**

**Almost forgot…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Ja-**

**Leo: Yeah! You don't own us!**

**Piper: Shut up, Leo *using charmspeak***

**Annabeth: *sighs* Piper, you shouldn't use charmspeak unless necessary**

**Frank: Serves him right. He tried to steal Hazel**

**Hazel: Frank!**

**Frank: *grumbles***

**Me: er..okay. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

**Percy: Yup, you definitely don't own me. You aren't awesome enough.**

**Annabeth: Shut up Seaweed Brain**

_Chapter 4_

_Thece's POV_

I felt uneasy. Something didn't feel right. I heard a strange slithering sound. I turned nothing was there. I shrugged. Probably was just my imagination. I walked to the cafeteria. I grabbed some lunch and sat with my friend Aria.

I knew she was a demigod, but I hadn't told her yet. Some new kids were sitting at a table. Although Calla had been her for two years.

They looked fun. One that captured my attention was a guy with tousled black hair and sea green eyes. He lightly kissed a pretty girl with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes on the lips. A fierce looking girl with choppy black hair and electric blue eyes smacked him over the head and said something. The guy and the girl both blushed.

I only had Aria as a friend. But I was fine with that. Aria must have followed my gaze, because she said, "Wonder who the new kids are. They look like fun. Maybe we should say hello." I frowned. "Maybe. But something doesn't feel quite natural about them."

Aria nodded. "I know what you mean, but we should still say hello." I shrugged. "Maybe later." She flicked her dirty blond hair over her shoulder. "What class do you have next?" she asked me.

I was making progress with overcoming my dyslexia. I could read short things. "English." Aria shuddered. "You have Mrs. Clark. Sometimes, I don't think she's human."

Interesting. She probably wasn't. "How about we skip class?" She shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

So we skipped class, but unfortunately the principal caught us. We had after school detention for an hour.

_Aria's POV (detention)_

I sat in the class being used for detention. Soon others arrived. All of the new kids arrived in detention, except for the pretty girl with caramel hair I'd noticed earlier and Calla (she isn't even new). The punk looking girl sat in a desk and put her feet on another one. The pretty blonde and her boyfriend I guess sat in the back and whispered quietly. The boy wearing all black put his head on his desk and fell asleep.

Thece and I sat off to the side and played tic-tac-toe. I couldn't stand the stillness. I had ADHD. So did Thece. It was weird, he also had dyslexia. And he'd met his father, but his dad had left his mom. My mother had left my dad. My dad was always busy, so my aunt Audrey took care of me.

We quit playing tic-tac-toe, so I created a beats and drummed my hands on my desk. I love music. Thece just sat there. To strangers, Thece would have looked bored. But I knew him better than that. Under the mask of calm there was an expression of tenseness. Almost fear of something unknown. I'd never seen him afraid before. I didn't like it.

"Thece, what's wrong?" I whispered to him. He bit the side of his cheek. "Nothing." I rolled my eyes. "You're a terrible liar."

He sighed. "Okay. I give up. Something's not right." Thece stared at the girl in the punk clothing. She stared back at him boldly. No one had ever done that before. When Thece stared at people, they looked away. Something was definitely not right.

Thece jerked his gaze to the blonde and her boyfriend. They were still whispering. The, almost as if the guy could sense Thece's gaze, he looked at him and smirked. Then he whispered to the blond. The blond wrote something on a piece of paper. I just doodled on my notebook absentmindedly, but I was tense. The time seemed like days due to my ADHD.

Finally, the teacher said, "Okay. Detention's over. Get out of here." I grabbed Thece's hand and we quickly walked out of the school. I told him. "Okay, we are definitely not saying 'hi' to those new kids."

Thece nodded in agreement. "Hey, you want to come to my house?" I smiled. "I'd love to."

"Mom! I'm home! Aria's with me!" Thece yelled and closed the door.

Thece's mother came down the stairs. She was wearing jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. Thece's mother stretched out her hand and said, "Hello, you must be Aria. I'm Cheryl Mart. Not Walmart." I laughed. Thece's mother seemed like a cool mom. Cheryl had long black hair tied into a neat ponytail and hazel eyes. She seemed to be in her mid-30s.

"Mom. I'm going to give Aria the grand tour and then we'll do our homework." Cheryl nodded in approval and went to the kitchen. Thece led me around the house. We did our homework and then just hung out.

Thece and I went outside. He had a pool and a big yard. We sat on the ground with our feet dangling in the water.

I voiced what had been bothering me earlier. "Thece, is there something you're not telling me? You were acting like we were in danger at school." I sighed. "Thece, you can tell me anything, you know. It's like you're hiding a secret that our lives depend upon. You're my best friend. I want to help."

Thece looked at me with concern. "Sorry, it's just, I felt like something was watching me and, it was dangerous. Then I saw those new kids and they, just, made me agitated for some reason." I knew that wasn't all.

"Thece, we can't keep secrets. Tell me what's bothering you." I said in a commanding tone. He took a deep breath and opened up. "My father visited me two days ago. He said everything was going to change and that you were involved in it. Aria," he hesitated, "have you ever seen strange things, like monster type things."

My eyes widened. I'd seen a weird lady with flaming hair attack a guy, a dog the size of a garbage truck, some kids running around with swords and spears chased by a bunch of men and each had one eye, a guy's shoe had fallen off and I thought I saw a hoof instead of a foot.

"Yes. Do you know why?" I asked Thece excitedly. He sighed. "You know the myths of Greek gods, monsters, and heroes?" I nodded. "The main thing they did in the stories was fall in love, right?" I nodded again. "Well, those gods are alive today and, um, well, you and I are their children."

My mind whirled. As crazy as it sounded, this confirmed an unknown feeling I'd had inside me. "My mother was a goddess. Then I am…?" He confirmed my thought. "A demigod."

"Who's your father?" I asked curiously. He frowned darkly and I knew I'd brought up a touchy subject. "Ares, god of war."

No wonder that was a touchy subject. Ares would be the least on I would want as a father. "Oh." I said dumbly.

Thece's face brightened suddenly. "But I don't want to be like my father." the sky rumbled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." He muttered. Then he continued his thought. "I want to be Ares and Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, combined." I felt a strange tingling sensation at the mention of Athena. "So I have a tattoo to remind me to try to be that. Do you want to see it?"

I was curious. I'd had no idea Thece had a tattoo. "Okay, sure." Thece pulled off his shirt. On the back of his right shoulder was a tattoo of a spear and an owl. When I saw the owl, I felt the tingling again. I smiled. "You can put your shirt back on now." I said.

He put his shirt on. "Listen, Aria. Being a demigod is dangerous. It gets you killed. My mother and I need to train you."

Killed. Oh. Yup, I definitely needed training. Then I remembered what Thece had said about the new kids.

"And I'm guessing those new kids are demigods."


	5. Chapter 5 Related Maybe?

**Hey people! I'm going to be able to update more often because I only have 2 more days of school. :D**

**Flames are accepted. I love fire!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have grey hair? No. Did I cast Percabeth into Tartarus? No. Did I make Thalia be single forever? No. Did I make Reyna be rejected by 2 guys and still not have a boyfriend? No. Does my name start with R and end with K? No. Did I break the hearts of millions of fans by leaving MOA at a major cliffy? No. Then I am not Rick Riordan. All rights belong to him…"blah blah blah" said the banana**

**People who submitted SYOCs! If your SYOC was accepted, do not soil who their parent was. And definitely don't say anything about them in a review. **

**I also might have changed you character a little. Sorry, but it was necessary.**

_Chapter 5_

_Percy's POV_

"Okay, let's see. Who are the suspects of being demigods, Annabeth?" Thalia asked. We were in a big house the gods had bought for us. It was rather nice. A big TV, 4 bedrooms, a pool outside, a huge kitchen, etc.

"There is: Calla Norris, we don't know, maybe…Hermes? Riley Kramer, almost definitely Aphrodite. There were those two in detention. A guy and a girl. The guy was acting suspicious. He kept on glancing at us. And the way the girl grabbed his hand and they rushed out, it was almost like they were afraid of us." Annabeth supplied.

Nico plopped down on the couch and said, "I think the guy's parent could be, I don't know, Hephaestus? He looked intelligent and strong. Ares kids aren't generally all that smart, so probably not him." The sky rumbled. "Oops. Well anyways, the girl could be a daughter of Athena, maybe?"

Annabeth's eyes glittered with excitement. "We haven't had a new Athena camper in a while. I hope I have a new sibling."

Being the person I was, I asked, "You guys want to go to the pool? It's so boring here." Everyone groaned. Thalia said, "We have a job to do here! The sooner we find the demigods, the sooner we can go home."

I was so stupid. I answered back. "What? You don't want to be around your friends for a few days?! You already miss the Hunt?"

"Kelp Head, that's not it. It's just I don't want to go swimming because I'm a daughter of Zeus! I might electrocute you guys and Poseidon might drown me!" Thalia retorted.

"Fine!" I yelled and went to my room.

And that was the first day together.

_Calla's POV_

I slammed the door shut in the small apartment I call home. My mother was nowhere in sight. Of course. She's still at the surf shop. Belinda Norris was way too over-protective of me. I couldn't go anywhere without getting permission from my mother. I could only go straight to school and straight home without her worrying.

I didn't get it? I was a tough girl. When I was mad, I would punch a punching bag. What was her problem? I wonder if it had anything to do with my father? I went to my room and looked in the mirror.

I had dirty blond hair **(A/N Just like me :D) **with blue streaks in it. Light blue eyes with green flecks in them. I would describe my build as athletic. My mother had brown hair and green eyes. I don't know where my looks came from. My mother had once described my father. He had black hair, sea green eyes, and a kind smile. I'd never met him. I didn't even have a faint memory of him.

I sighed. At school I was a loner. I caused mischief in class. So I had bad grades. At least no one messed with me. But, today was a new day. I'd made new friends. I really liked Annabeth and Thalia. Riley seemed okay. Nico and Percy seemed cool. Percy would be the type of person I would want to have as a big brother. Nico as my best friend…or something more. I quickly dismissed the thought. I was just lucky to have friends, much less a boyfriend.

I laid on my bed. I heard the sound of a key turning in the lock and my mother's voice. "Calla, I'm home." Belinda entered my room and sat on the edge of my bed. "So how was school, sweetie?"

I smiled. Today I had a good report. "I made some new friends, Mom."

"Oh, what are their names?" She asked me curiously.

"Riley, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, and Percy." My mother's face went white for a second. She mumbled. "He said I could keep her, but that this day would come."

I was alarmed. Mom was keeping something from me. She got like this occasionally, but she always regained her composure. This was serious. Then, my mother slumped and fell to the floor. I started slapping her. "Mom! Wake up! Mom!"

Then I remembered Health lessons. _First, check for breathing._ She was breathing. _Second, check for injury._ My mother's hair was matted with blood coming from the back of her head. _Third, If there's injury, call an ambulance_. I grabbed her phone and called 911.

The ambulance arrived shortly after. A neighbor offered me to stay in their house until my mother could come home.

I sat at the neighbor's table, sipping hot tea. Then I fell asleep on their couch.

_Percy's POV_

I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow. I was so tired and just wanted a dreamless sleep. My mind had other ideas. One of the perks of being a demigod. My dream was about my talk with my dad on my 16th birthday.

_Poseidon grinned. "You're doing well with those new cabins, by the way. I suppose this means I can claim all those other sons and daughters of mine and send you some siblings next summer." _

_"Ha-ha." _

_Poseidon reeled in his empty line. I shifted my feet. "Um, you were kidding, right?" Poseidon gave me one of his inside-joke winks, and I still didn't know whether he was serious or not. "I'll see you soon, Percy. And remember, know which fish are big enough to land, eh?"_

Then my father's voice spoke to me. _Percy. Everything is about to change. Remember that. _

I woke up with a start. Nico was banging frying pans together next to my ear. I groaned. This was going to be a long, long couple of days.


	6. Chapter 6 Diet Coke

**For some reason, I haven't got any reviews for chapters 4 and 5. *raises eyebrow* You naughty people. Hope you like this chapter. And you're welcome for submitting 2 chapters in one day. *grins***

**Disclaimer: I want Thalia to say it. *stomps foot like 5 year old***

**Thalia: *sighs* Fine, she does not own PJO and HoO. Neither do any of you people. If you say you do, I will fry of your eyebrows.**

**Me: *clucks* Now, now Thalia. Don't get rough. *grins like an idiot (wait, I am one)* She said it, folks! I do not own PJO and HoO!**

_Chapter 6_

_Cambell's POV_

I crumpled up my empty can of Diet Coke** (A/N Hehe guess who his dad is)** and threw it in the trash. School was about to start. I got a new can of my favorite drink.

I'd just got attacked by some weird lady with flaming hair, one metal leg, and one animal leg. She was trying to lure me into kissing her. I knew better. She was trying to bite me. I made quick work of her. I just held her in place with grape vines and then slashed her with my celestial bronze spear.

I sighed contentedly. Nothing better than a Diet Coke to cheer a demigod after a monster fight. The bell for the next class rang. In class, I sat with Aria Hyde and Thece Mart. "Hey, guys." I said.

Aria looked at me. I could tell by her expression that she was annoyed. "Why didn't you tell me about demigods?" "Whoa, was not expecting that one. I thought you were mad about the time I gave you wine instead of a Pepsi and you got drunk." Aria gasped. I raised an eyebrow. "Who let the cat bag?" Thece raised his hand.

I sighed. Aria could always make Thece do whatever she wanted, well, most of the time. 'Thece, I thought we were going to keep it a secret. Remind me never to tell you where my stash of Diet Coke is."

Thece rolled his eyes. "Dude, this is serious. You seen those new kids?" I nodded. They seemed okay. "Aria thinks they might be demigods. I agree with her."

I let out an exasperated sigh. "So… Demigods are in every school. What's the big deal?"

Seriously, demigods where everywhere. Aria spoke up. '"They seem really powerful. Normal demigods aren't like that."

I raised my eyebrows again. "Well, well, well. You've known you were a demigod since about yesterday, was it? Since when are you the expert? I've known about demigods since I was 15. Thece since he was 9." This was my talent. Being annoying. And I was good at throwing parties too.

"Oh yeah. Who's your parent?" Aria asked curiously. I opened another can of Diet Coke. "Dionysus. God of wine, parties, and madness. But, I stick to Diet Coke because I'm underage. But, between you and me, I also have a secret stash of wine." I winked.

Aria smirked. "That's definitely you, madness." I sipped my drink delicately. "Touché." I nodded. Just then, the teacher came into the room. I put my head on my desk and fell fast asleep.

_Riley's POV_

I needed to find out what was going on with Percy, Anabeth, Thalia, and Nico. But for now, I was just enjoying having real friends. I laughed at a story Annabeth had told about Percy's stupidity. Suddenly I tensed. There was the sound of a slithering and creepy noises. My new friends ran outside. I followed them.

There were a few gigantic dogs and women with snake trunks for legs.

Thalia yelled a battle cry and a long spear and a shield with the mold of a hideous creature in it appeared. The others also had weapons. Percy and Nico: swords, Annabeth: a knife.

They made quick work of the dogs. I just stood there with an open mouth, shocked. "Who-are y-you p-p-people?" I stuttered.

"Let me explain." offered Annabeth. So she explained about being a demigod and they told me who their parents were. "But, who's my mother?" I asked.

Percy sighed. "I wish we knew. We suspect Aphrodite, but we're not sure." Suddenly, a big poof of pink appeared and a few doves fluttered out and settled in my hair. They were beautiful. "Yup," supplied Thalia, "Aphrodite."

This was too much for me. I passed out.

**Review, people! **

**Yours in demigodness, **

**~Funny Bears**


	7. Chapter 7 The Lion King? Seriously Percy

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews. The 50****th**** reviewer will get a shout out.**

**Speaking of those: LilacFields thank you for the advice! You were my first flamer. You get a virtual cookie!**

**Love all you precious darlings. Oh! I finished 6****th**** grade on Saturday! I know I said that I finished school in 2 days (before Saturday), sorry for the mistake. **

**Expect lots of new chapters soon! Please, if you have a heart, if you don't like something or you think something could be better, give me FLAMES!**

**Hey, tell me what your favorite character is and I'll say which character gets the most "likes" and give a shout out to the person who made them!**

**Disclaimer: I love, cookies, cupcakes, reading, PJO, and HoO, but I didn't invent any of them. All rights go to Rick Riordan and the people who invented cookies, cupcakes, and reading!**

**Tell me what you think of Sydney Jennings. Sorry to whoever created her, I changed her character a little and her hair color. 3 you people!**

_Chapter 7_

_Sydney's POV_

I walked to lunch break. I could feel stares from guys in the hallway. Eh, let them stare. Then that loser Ryan stopped me and said, "Hey Sydney. I have a party tomorrow. You want to come? You can bring friends." I was prepared to say no, but I hesitated. I hadn't been to a party in ages. "Sure, why not?"

"Okay, cool." Ryan said and went off.

Okay, before you get the idea that I'm a major flirt, let me explain. Ever since my old boyfriend broke up with me and left me broken hearted, I haven't been the same. Over the year, I've gotten more open minded. I don't want to be the perfect goody-two-shoes. I don't want anyone to leave me again.

It was lunch time. I looked where to sit in the cafeteria. Calla motioned me over to a table she was sitting at with some other people. I was acquainted with Calla. It's not like we are buddies, but I like her. She's like me. Mischievous, a daredevil, impulsive. I sat with her.

I tried to start a conversation. "So…how do you guys know each other?" Thalia (as I learned her name was) responded. "Nico, Annabeth, Percy, and I met at a camp. We just met Calla and Riley yesterday."

"Oh."

"How do you and Calla know each other?" asked Riley curiousy.

"Calla and I were partners for a project." I said coolly.

Annabeth just said, "Okay."

I thought of something. "Hey, I got invited to a party. Ryan said I could bring friends. You guys want to come?"

Nico sighed and called for a huddle of him, Annabeth, Riley, Percy, and Thalia. Then they separated. Annabeth spoke up. "Okay. We'll come. But what time is it?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wore a strapless knee length blue dress that clung to my thighs with a leather brown belt around my chest. I had to admit, Ryan's party was pretty cool. Nice music, a pool in the back yard, refreshments, a big house, tons of kids.

Speaking of him, Ryan walked up and surveyed me. I did not like the fact that his gaze lingered on my thighs. "Looking good, Sydney. You want to dance?"

"Okay." He led me to the area that people were dancing. I requested a song from the DJ.

After we'd danced for about 30 minutes, I went outside. Some kids were in the pool, despite their party clothes. Percy was talking to Annabeth. Then he picked her up, bridal style and jumped into the pool. "Seaweed Brain! You are so dead!"

Percy laughed. "Wise Girl, you wouldn't kill me." They kissed.

I kept moving. Campbell James, who was known for being the overly active party dude, was talking to Riley. "Come on, can't I get you a drink?"

Riley sighed as if he'd been pestering her for hours. "Fine." Campbell smiled like he'd won the lottery and returned a few minutes later with a drink in his hand. "For the lovely lady." He said and bowed.

Riley rolled her eyes and took a sip. Then she passed out cold. Campbell chuckled. "What did you give her?" I yelled at him.

Campbell raised an eyebrow. "Just some wine with a, uh, special ingredient that I'll just keep to myself." I rolled my eyes.

"Well at least help me carry her to a couch." I ordered Campbell. Riley was surprisingly light. We set her down gently. I felt her forehead. She was burning up. Somehow, I knew exactly what to do.

I obscured a pill that would make Riley disgorge herself of the substance form Ryan sister. Apparently, she was the type of person who threw up in order to look slim. I had Campbell help me carry her to a bathroom and forced the pill down Riley's throat.

I got a wet washcloth and laid it on her forehead. I knew she'd come with Annabeth and her friends. I found her glaring daggers at Percy, who was still in the pool, while she dried off with a towel.

I tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey Annabeth, Campbell here," I gestured to him, "gave Riley something in her drink, so she passed out." I explained what had happened.

Seeing Annabeth's alarmed face, I quickly added, "She's going to be fine, but you should probably take her home." Annabeth relaxed.

"Okay, thanks." She looked at me curiously. "How did you know what to do, are either of your parents a doctor?"

I flushed. "Actually, no. My mother is an accomplished poet and I've never met my father." I never told anyone voluntarily. It was embarrassing. But Annabeth accepted it without question.

"Hey Percy!" She yelled at the said person, "We're going home. Riley passed out, for the second time today." Then she looked at me and asked in a lower voice, "Could you help me round up the rest of my friends?" I said okay.

I looked around the party. I spotted Calla hanging out with Thalia and Nico. "Hey. Annabeth and Percy want to go home."

"Why?" asked Thalia. I explained again what had happened to Riley. Thalia, Nico, and Calla followed me to the couch where Riley was. Percy hoisted her up.

"You guys want to have a sleepover at our house?" Annabeth asked Calla, Riley, and me. I shrugged and said, "Sure, why not. My mom won't worry about me." Annabeth turned to Calla. "My mom's in the hospital and I don't think my neighbor will miss me." She said bitterly.

Annabeth called Riley's dad and went away to a secluded place. She came back, saying Riley could stay with us. The said person was still unconscious.

And so, we had a sleepover.

_Percy's POV (at the sleepover)_

My great girlfriend called me over to the kitchen. We talked in whispers. Annabeth said, "Do you think Sydney is a demigod?"

"I don't know," I admitted frankly. "but, if she is, who do you think her father is?"

"Apollo." Annabeth said, like it was obvious. "How come?" She rolled her eyes. "Her mom is a poet, she knew exactly what to do when Riley passed out, what would you do without me, Seaweed Brain"

It was like this all the time. Annabeth had been observing and I'd been goofing off. But, that was why we were perfect together, I was usually our fun side and Annabeth was our smart side. Sure, I was lenty smart, but Annabeth was actually focused. I leaned in and kissed her gently.

After a minute, Annabeth pulled away and smiled. "What was that for?" I grinned. "I wouldn't be able to _live_ without you." She smirked. "You're so cheesy."

I smiled playfully. "You know you like it." Annabeth snorted. Then she got serious again. "Who do you think Calla's father is?" I ran my hand through my hair. "I wish I knew."

Then I remembered my dream last night. "Oh, and there is this other thing." I told her about my dream and my father's strange words. _Percy._ _Everything is about to change. Remember that._

Annabeth had a thoughtful expression on her face. "Maybe…" She started, but stopped.

"What?" I asked her curiously. "Nothing." She lied. Thalia chose that exact moment to get a glass of soda. "What are you guys talking about?" She asked us suspiciously. "Tell you later." I waved with my hand.

"But for now, what movie are we watching?" I asked.

We ended up deciding on the Lion King. It was my favorite movie from when I was small. I convinced everyone to watch it with some insults and wrestling match from Thalia. Let's just say I was probably going to have a black eye tomorrow.

We all settled down sprawled out on the floor and couches with pillows, blankets, and popcorn (courtesy of Riley, who'd finally woken up). I fell asleep with my arms around Annabeth and her head on my chest.

**Review!**

**Yours in demigodness and all that. Peace out.**

**~Funny Bears**


	8. Chapter 8 Hellhound

**Thanks for all the reviews! Love you all. My sister is giving me tips, so expect better chapters. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJ-**

**Dionysus: Yes, you do not own PJO and HoO, we know. *bored tone***

_Chapter 8_

_Aria's POV_

It was Friday. I was at Thece's house with Campbell and him. Thece had a big room with mats, dummies, targets, and weapons. Outside there was an obstacle course. We went outside for a break, and that's when we saw them. The new kids, Calla, and and a girl with brown hair. They were splashing around in the pool next door.

I motioned for Campbell and Thece to get over here. They looked were I was gesturing and saw them. Thece tensed. Campbell asked, "Those are the ones you think are demigods, right?"

I nodded. "But we've never seen the girl with the brown hair with them before, right?" Was she another demigod? Then I recognized her. "It's Sydney Jennings!"

Campbell chose that moment to give us some information. "Oh yeah, I gave Riley some wine and a special ingredient yesterday at the party and she passed out. Sydney was all like, 'what did you do to her!'" He mimicked her voice.

"Weird." Thece commented. Then he had a thought. "Have you guys wondered why they are here? I think they're looking for demigods. That might explain why they were looking at Aria and me during detention."

"Yup." observed Campbell. I shrugged. For some reason I was annoyed of the attention Sydney was getting from Thece. "Can we just go back to training?" I asked with irritation in my voice. I hoped they wouldn't notice.

Unfortunately, Thece noticed. "Hey, why are you ticked off?" he asked me gently. I shook my head, indicating I didn't want to talk about it.

We went inside and practiced fighting using spears. Campbell was amazing, his main weapon was a spear, so he had lots of practice. Thece was good. I sucked. I was better with a sword or a knife. For the rest of the afternoon, we trained.

Those kids unnerved me. They seemed powerful. I was not powerful.

_Riley's POV_

I jumped into the pool. I love water. As I resurfaced, Nico was talking to Annabeth urgently and then pointed to the house next to ours. I climbed out of the pool and joined them. "Annabeth, I saw those kids from detention. They live next door."

Annabeth's brow furrowed. "I'm pretty sure they're demigods, but not 100% sure. I wish there was a way to find out."

An idea hit me. "Why doesn't Nico just shadow travel into their house, and he can spy on them. He should also take your Yankees cap too, Annabeth." My new friends had explained their powers to me and shown me their weapons and magic items.

Nico looked at Annabeth hopefully. "It sounds like a good plan. Traveling to a place that close should be easy. What do you say?"

Annabeth grinned at me. "It sounds like a plan worthy of Athena."

I was thrilled. I was the new demigod. A daughter of the most frivolous goddess. And yet, I'd done something to help my friends on their quest.

So Nico shadow traveled and took Annabeth's invisibility hat, as planned. Meanwhile, I told Annabeth, "We need to tell Calla and Sydney their identity soon. As soon as we can make peace with those other demigods, you can go home."

My friend sighed. "I know. I'll talk with Percy and Thalia and Nico when he gets back. We have to decide something fast. I'm just surprised we haven't been attacked by any monsters yet."

As if summoned by her words, a gigantic dog crept out of the shadows and growled with monstrous teeth. I shuddered with fear. The hairs on my forearm stood up. "Percy! Thalia!" I yelled. They pulled out their weapons and ran to us. "What is that thing?!" I asked Annabeth.

"A hellhound!" She reached for her knife that was on a chair a few inches away, but the hellhound leaped and pinned Annabeth to the ground.

My ADHD kicked in. I got the knife and leaped up (at a height I knew I could never jump if I was normal) onto the monster's back a slashed with Annabeth's knife. The hellhound got off of Annabeth and thrashed, trying to throw me off. Percy and Thalia got their weapons and started slashing and hacking at the hellhound. The monster disintegrated into a fine powdery golden dust.

Sydney and Calla moved from where they were standing with their jaws so low, it's a surprise they didn't drop to the floor. They both said at once "Who the heck are you!?" and "What was that thing?!"

Percy sighed. "I always hate this part." He muttered. I could relate. When they had told me about being a demigod, I had almost called 911 to take them to hospital for a brain checkup. But when I saw the poof of pink and doves fluttering out of nowhere, I knew it was real, because you don't see that kind of stuff every day. Then I remembered Annabeth. I turned to her. She was lying on the ground, unconscious. I ran over to her and checked for a pulse. It was slow, but still there.

"Percy! Annabeth needs help!" Percy looked at Annabeth in alarm and knelt beside her, mumbling frantically, "Don't die on me, Wise Girl. Make it through." Sydney pushed Percy away and said in a commanding tone, "Percy, Thalia, I need you guys to carry Annabeth to a bed. I'll take care of her. Hurry!"

Percy and Thalia did just that and Sydney checked for injuries. There was a long gash on her side and a few minor scrapes and scratches other places. But the wound in her side worried me. It was gushing blood and I could tell, infection would set in if Sydney didn't do something fast.

Sydney got gauze from the medical cabinet and antibiotics. She cleaned out the wound and wrapped the gauze around my injured friend's side. Then Thalia pulled out some nectar and handed it to Sydney. "What's that for?" she asked curiously.

"Nectar. Just give it to her. I'll explain later." Sydney poured the godly drink down Annabeth's throat. I could tell she was mystified by why she was giving her nectar. She checked Annabeth's side and , sure enough, just like Percy had explained earlier, the wound started slowly closing.

"What…? How…?"Sydney stuttered. Then she stood up with a serious expression and looked at Percy. "Okay, you'd better explain to Calla and me."

We walked to the living room. Thalia stayed behind to stay with Annabeth, who was sleeping peacefully.

Just then, Nico arrived out of nowhere with a confused expression on his face, but the he saw Percy's expression and seemed to understand. "I'll talk to you guys later. I need to sleep." Nico was generally sleepy, but shadow traveling had taxed his powers (though only by a little bit). He crashed on the couch.

Percy began to explain to Calla and Sydney. "Okay, do you guys know about the Greek myths about gods and goddesses etc.?" They nodded. "The main thing they did in the stories was fall in love with mortals, right?" The same response. "Well they aren't myths. They are alive, in America. They still have children." Calla burst out laughing. "You're playing a prank on us, right? Tell me this is a prank and I don't need to take you to a hostpital!"

Seeing my serious face, Sydney nudged Calla and said, "I think he's telling the truth." Calla looked at Sydney in amusement, then her amusement died away. "If this is true, hypothetically, what does it have to do with us?" Then she had a thought. "Wait, you think we're demigods, then you guys would be…?" she trailed off.

"Demigods." Calla went white. "Oh gosh, that would explain my mother's passing out when she heard you name." she whispered. Sydney looked at us. Surprisingly, she was taking this well. "Then, who's my father?"

Percy smiled. "I think I know. Apollo, god of medicine, music, archery, poems, and healing. Your mom is a poet and you knew exactly what to do when Riley passed out and Annabeth got injured."

"I always did like music." She said with an amused face. "Who's Calla's did?" I spoke up. "We have no idea."

Calla looked back and forth between Percy and me. "Who are your parents."

I answered. "My mom is Aphrodite, goddess of beauty and love, and Percy's dad is Poseidon, god of the sea and earthquakes."

"Oh." said Calla. Her face brightened. "Do you guys have any food?"

**REVIEW!**

**Yous in weirdness and demigodness. Peace out.**

**~Funny Owls**


	9. Chapter 9 Nico the Spy

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a fit of laziness, then a writer's block Sorry if I've made this story boring. I can practically feel myself getting bored. But, thanks for all the reviews. It really helps to know that I'm not as completely hopeless as I thought. 3 u guys! Enjoy!**

**My sister and I made this up. **

**Imagine if:**

**Sydney liked Percy. Annabeth found out. And when they get to Camp Half Blood, the original demigods have a conversation with Chiron.**

**Percy: There were 6, but one, uh, went to the hospital, and, uh, died.**

**Chiron: What happened?**

**Percy: You don't want to know.**

***Annabeth develops a sudden interest in her shoes***

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HoO. All rights belong to Uncle Rick.**

_Chapter 9_

_Nico's POV_

I shadow traveled upstairs in their house. I put on Annabeth's invisibility cap. I could hear voices. A girl was saying, "Who do you guys think my mother is?" I stole to the place the voices were coming from. They were in a room with dummies, mats, targets, and a table full of weapons. There were two guys and one girl.

It was the people my friends thought were demigods. A well-muscled, but not as much as to be scary, guy with black hair and dark blue eyes selected a spear from the table. "I honestly don't know, Aria. Maybe…Apollo." He said it as if asking a question. Yup, definitely demigods.

The other guy picked up a spear. He had shaggy brown hair and strange violet eyes. He smirked. "Well Thece, time to fight. But you'd probably much rather talk to your girlfriend." Thece's expression remained emotionless. "We're not dating, Campbell, we're best friends."

Campbell grinned. "If you say so." The two guys fought with the spears. They were both really good. Campbell looked as though he had a lot of practice with the spear, and Thece as if he rarely used it, but was good at it.

Meanwhile, Aria grabbed a sword and hacked at the dummies. It seemed as if she was new at sword fighting, but she seemed good enough. I wasn't sure who her parent could be, but she did look very smart. Aria bore the family resemblance of Athena. Blond hair and eyes that weren't quite grey, but more of a pale blue.

I'd seen enough. I shadow traveled back to our house. Luckily, I didn't have to travel far, but it still taxed my energy. Percy, Riley, Sydney, and Calla were in the middle of a discussion. Percy gave me a look that said _Monsters. Talk to you later. Kind of in the middle of something. _I plopped down on the couch and passed out.

_Calla's POV (1 hour later)_

The fact that my father was a god from some Greek myths that weren't actually myths gave me a headache just thinking about it. While we waited for Nico and Annabeth to wake up, Percy went outside and showed us his powers. I'd always liked the water. I wished my dad was Poseidon. But Percy told me and Sydney about the pact of the Big Three. There was no longer a pact, but there was no way that I could have Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades as a parent because it was too soon and I would have been dead by now if I had been sired before the pact was over because the strong smell that children of the Big Three apparently have. Percy also told us a little bit of his adventures. He would be an awesome brother to have.

I wondered who my dad was. It comforted me that my father had left because he had to, not because he didn't want me or my mother. Speaking of my mother, she was still in the hospital, but was getting much better. I now knew why she'd passed out. Percy had also told me about the Titan War. No wonder my mother had acted like that when she'd heard Percy's name.

It was weird how Nico had just passed out after appearing out of nowhere. I also wondered who his father was. I hoped we didn't have the same parent because then we couldn't date. _Snap out of it, girl, _I told myself, _you are not here to get a boyfriend, you're just lucky you have friends._ I still wondered about Nico passing out.

Percy must have read my expression because he said, "Once Annabeth wakes up we'll have a meeting and explain more to you and Sydney." Speaking of Sydney, she was watching Looney Tunes on TV while eating a bag of chips. Sydney looked way too calm considering the fact that she just found out that her father was a god and she had super-medicine powers. According to Percy, Apollo looked like a model and made bad haikus.

I paced because I couldn't stand waiting for Annabeth to wake up. After what seemed like hours, Annabeth came out of her room, leaning on Thalia for support. She looked at my expression and raised her eyebrows. Annabeth looked at Percy, "So, you told them." Percy nodded.

Thalia dropped Annabeth off next to Sydney and dashed over to the couch Nico was sleeping on. She grinned evilly. Thalia put her head close to Nico's ear and shouted, "NICO! THERE'S A HYDRA IN OUR SWIMMING POOL! IT ATE YOUR PANTS!" He jumped off the couch, and after seeing that his pants were still on, he glared at Thalia. Nico sat back down on the couch and Thalia sat next to him. Percy followed suit and sat next to Thalia. Riley got a chair from the kitchen.

Seeing that everyone was seated except me, I plopped down next to Annabeth and Sydney. Thalia started, "So, we should probably all say who our parents are so you guys aren't confused." She said the last part to Sydney and me. "You guys already know Riley and Percy's parents."

Annabeth said, "My mom is Athena, goddess of wisdom, naturally. She smirked and looked at Percy. He looked at her and asked confusedly, "What?" Thalia snorted and rolled her eyes. "My father is Zeus, lord of the sky, king of the gods."

Nico yawned. "My dad is," he yawned again, "Hades, god of the Underworld." Nico's dad was Hades? How can I say this…creepy? But it wasn't his fault that his dad was probably the worst one to have. "We figured out that my father is Apollo." Sydney said for Annabeth and Nico. I felt all eyes on me. I flushed. "I don't know who my father is."

Nico gave me a sympathetic glance. "I know how you feel." He didn't continue on the subject, so I assumed it was a touchy subject. Annabeth cleared her throat. I realized I was staring at Nico. I blushed and turned away. Annebth looked at me knowingly with one of those _we are talking about this later _looks. Riley spoke up. "So Nico, tell us your report."

Nico told us about how he'd shadow traveled into the house and that our neighbors were demigods. I couldn't help but admire the genius of Riley's plan. At first I thought that Riley probably wasn't all that smart, especially because her mother was Aphrodite, but I was wrong. Apparently Sydney had the same thought."Wow Riley. That was a plan worthy of Athena." she praised her.

Annabeth nodded in agreement. "That's what I said." She thought for a second, then smiled for some reason. "Hey, you guys want to live with us until we leave?"

**Ooh, a cliffy… I've always wanted to do one of those. Sorry it's kinda short. **

**I want to know how many of you guys are guys and how many are girls. By the way I'm a girl. So review and tell me which gender you are.**

**Yours in demigodness. Peace out.**

**~Funny Owls**


	10. Chapter 10 Not-So-Little-Secret

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter is short. Love you all! I hadn't updated sooner because I was kinda lazy. I'm bad, I know. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Oops, almost forgot...**

**Disclaimer: I am 100% a girl, so obviously I'm not Rich Riordan!**

_Chapter 10_

_Thece's POV_

My life took a drastic turn today.

After school today, the guy named Percy and his girlfriend Annabeth walked up to us as we were walking to my house. I could tell by their expressions that they were onto our apparently not-so-little-secret.

Annabeth looked at Aria. "I personally think your mother is Athena." she said bluntly. Aria tensed. "How'd you find out our secret?"

Percy smirked. "Our friend Nico shadow traveled into your house and overheard you guys. Apparently Thece and Campbell are good with spears and Aria obviously hasn't been training very long but is pretty good with the sword."

Shadow traveled? Nico was obviously a son of Hades, but my mother had told me about the pact of the Big Three. How was he alive? I resolved to question them later. I turned my attention back to Annabeth. "Why do you think Aria's mother is Athena?"

She smiled. "My mother is Athena. Aria bears the family resemblance and her eyes sparkle with intelligence." Aria blushed at the sparkle-of-intelligence part.

"So…why is it so important that you find out that we're demigods? I mean, I'm awesome and all, but why the interest?" Campbell asked skeptically.

"Zeus gave us a quest to find demigods, now that we have all the suspected demigods, he will hopefully give us the next command. You guys should stay with us for now." Percy answered.

I didn't see any argument to present, so I agreed with him.

_Nico's POV_

While Annabeth and Percy talked to the suspects, the rest of us went ahead to our house. After much arguing, we'd finally got the guardians of Riley, Calla, and Sydney to consent to them staying with us.

We were at the house, waiting for Percy and Annabeth. I hung out with Calla. We discussed who her father might be and ate jelly beans. "I don't think your dad could be Apollo or Hephaestus or Dionysus." I ruled out.

Her eyebrows furrowed in thought. "So that leaves Ares and Hermes." We left the option of the Big Three unspoken. I couldn't imagine the unthinkable. That one of them had broken the oath…again. I also secretly hoped Calla wasn't a daughter of Hades because then we couldn't have…dare I say it…a relationship. I secretly liked Calla. She was funny, smart, easy to be around.

But there was no way she would like me that way. It was just wishfull thinking, not a possibility. I turned my mind back to our conversation. "You don't seem like an Ares kid, so most likely Hermes." Calla considered the thought. "I always did have a mischievous side." she mused. I nodded, agreeing.

Just then, Annabeth, Percy, Aria, Thece, and Campbell entered the room. "Okay, we need to talk." Annabeth ordered.


	11. Chapter 11 Tension

**Hey you! I've actually had this chapter written for a while, but I forgot to post it, sorry. I have the next chapter ready, but I have to type it on my computer...**

**Thanks for the reviews! Love you guys! Go to my profile, I have a poll. It's for the story.**

_Chapter 11_

_Sydney's POV_

All 10 of us demigods sat at the dining room table. Percy and Annabeth had called for a meeting. The sight of us was comical. We, the mighty children of the Gods, were assembled for a meeting while munching on a bag of Doritos, gummy bears and some slabs of cheese I had grabbed from the fridge.

"Okay, so we should each introduce ourselves," Annabeth said. Aria and Thece looked awkward. We must have impressed them with our seriousness. Note the sarcasm.

Percy went first. "You guys already know I'm Percy Jackson, my dad is Poseidon." Thece looked a little confused at that, but he kept silent

"I'm Riley Kramer, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Naturally," Aria muttered.

"What do you mean 'naturally'? Is it some kind of a disease to be a daughter of Aphrodite? Are you in some way superior to me?" Riley exclaimed.

Aria's face hardened. "You know maybe I am superior! Let's see who could make it better on the battlefield!" she challenged.

Riley raised her eyebrows and smirked, "Is that a challenge?"

"Do you want it to be?" Aria said coolly.

"Sure. When do you want to start?"

I mentally face palmed. The day hadn't even ended and we were already arguing. Thece stood and placed a hand on Aria's shoulder. "Relax. Aria didn't mean any harm. She is just proud," he assured Riley smoothly.

Ok… the son of the God of war making peace… that's a first.

Aria scowled at Thece and sat down. I detected jealousy on her face. I'm no expert, but I could tell when somebody liked somebody. I am not a matchmaker either, but it couldn't hurt to help a little. If only I knew how wrong I was.

_Riley's POV_

I fumed. How dare she insult me like that! I had only backed down because Thece had intervened.

Nico and Thalia introduced themselves next.

"Campbell James, son of Dionysus."

Percy groaned. "Theseus Mart, also known as Thece." I had wondered briefly if Thece was short for something. "Son of Ares."

Percy groaned again and moaned, "Why? Why me?" Seeing our confused expressions, he added, " Long story, tell you later."

"Anyways," Annabeth detured, "Calla, Sydney and Aria don't know who their godly parents are." She looked at Aria and asked, "Right?" Aria nodded briefly.

Just then, symbols appeared above Calla, Sydney, and Aria's heads. Oh, that explains a lot.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**~Funny Owls**


	12. Chapter 12 Claimings

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I don't want to go off topic in a chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Love you guys! About the poll, I'd forgotten to make it yesterday. I have up now. VOTE!**

_Chapter 12_

_Calla's POV_

Above my head was floating a trident. "Poseidon." I assumed in a small voice. Annabeth nodded in agreement. I looked over at Sydney and Aria. Above Aria there was an olive tree and a small owl was fluttering around her; a bow and a sheath of arrows was above Sydney. She reached up and grabbed them.

"Well, it's official. Aria: Athena; Calla: Poseidon; Sydney: Apollo. Oh and Sydney, the bow and arrows is a gift from your father. That will be your weapon." Thalia concluded.

I felt insecure. What if Percy didn't like me? Did he even want a sibling? I turned to Percy, expecting a frown, but instead he had a huge grin on his face. "Awesome," Percy exclaimed, "Now we can team up on Thalia!" Thalia glared at him.

I was confused. Wasn't I born too early to be a daughter of Poseidon? Or had he broken the pact before it was cancelled?

I pushed these thoughts to the back of my mind. I could worry about them later. But for now, I had a brother- a very cool one at that. I used to be an only child. I'd had no one to have fun with. Now I did.

_Aria's POV_

I wasn't really expecting to be claimed by Athena. Sure Annabeth had thought she was my mother, but I wasn't entirely convinced. Now it was for sure Annabeth smiled at me and rushed forward and enveloped me in a hug. I stiffened and hesitated, then I returned the hug. It felt nice. I wasn't used to physical affection. I didn't have many friends. I was also an only child.

I guess I wasn't now. Annabeth stepped back and apologized. "No, it's fine." I reassured her.

I had a sister. Life was definitely getting interesting for me.

_Sydney's POV_

I was mildly disappointed that I didn't get any hugs from newly found siblings and stuff, but it was cool with me.

I'd already suspected my dad was Apollo, but it was exciting to know for sure which god to yell at for my lousy childhood. While everyone made exclamations and all that jazz, I scoured the cupboards and found what I was looking for. I popped a cheese-ball into my mouth and offered some to Campbell. He wasn't really active in discussions and such.

We ate our snack in silence. Today had been very weird/awesome. Now all I needed was a good nap. I plopped down on a couch and was soon fast asleep.

Review! You know you wanna! Go to my profile and vote in the poll I put up! It's a big part of the story!


	13. Chapter 13 Of Burning Pillows

**I know it's short, but I already posted one today, so it's okay.**

_Chapter 13_

_Campbell's POV_

I yawned of boredom. Claiming is only fun if it happens to you, not watching other people.

I remember the day I was claimed…

I was 15. Thece and I were having a man day at his house. We were talking and I could tell something was bothering.

Then suddenly, a Diet Coke wrapped in grape vines appeared on the kitchen table. I looked in questioning at Thece and asked him if I was drunk. He said no, and told me about being a demigod. After he was done explaining, I looked at the Diet Coke, shrugged, and chugged it.

_Thece's POV_

We were in the middle of discussing when we should leave, when Campbell looked up from examining his cuticles. "Uh, you might want to check on Sydney. I think her pillow is on fire." he said casually.

We all looked over at Sydney and smoke was coming from near her head. Luckily, Percy thought fast and summoned water from the kitchen sink and soused the pillow…and Sydney's head.

She jerked awake. "What'd I miss?" she asked groggily, "Why do I smell smoke? And why am I wet?"

"You were on fire." Thalia said matter-of-factly. Campbell screamed. I looked over, expecting to see a hydra attacking him, instead he was looking in terror at something on his finger. "I have a hangnail!" he screeched.

Oh, the joy of Campbell…

~o~o~I'm a line breaker, you're a jaw breaker~o~o~

"Sydney," Annabeth asked gently, "Do you have any idea why your pillow was on fire?"

Sydney thought for a moment. "I was having a bad dream and I was angry. But I don't know if that matters. Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Thalia's face lit up and she exclaimed, "Apollo is the god of the sun; the sun is really hot;," I could see where this was going, "Sydney is the daughter of Apollo; what if when she gets a strong emotion, she heats up!"

Aria nodded. "I think you're right! It's probably some power she inherited." Everyone looked at Sydney. She shrugged. "Maybe. But if so, I'm dangerous. You can't have me giving you all sunburns. I need to learn to keep it in check. Till then, I need Percy near me in case I burn up."

"That's a good idea," Riley said. "Who's up for staying up late?"

**REVIEW!**

**Flames accepted**

**~Funny Owls**


	14. Chapter 14 Girl Talk

**You guys are lucky I've been having fits of creativity. Tomorrow night I have an 11 hour flight, so I will probably post some more chapters.**

**Hope you like, no love, this chapter.**

**I've been forgetting these:**

**Disclaimer: I am awesome. Rick is not. That proves my point.**

_Chapter 14_

_Calla's POV _(11 PM)

We finally had some peace and quiet after Annabeth lost her temper at the boys, after 2 hours of yelling (Annabeth), wrestling (Percy and Thalia), and sword clanging (Annabeth and Aria vs. Percy and Thece), and ordered them out to the back yard.

Now each of us girls were resting in our own separate rooms (thanks to Annabeth kicking the guys out). My door creaked open and I tensed. The Annabeth's head popped in. "Roof. 10 minutes," she ordered, then left. I groaned and got up reluctantly to get myself ready for the talk I knew was coming.

A few minutes later I made my way to the roof where Annabeth was already sitting, gazing at the starry sky with 2 mugs of hot tea. I lowered myself next to her and accepted a mug. "So what exactly is going?" she asked, still looking at the sky.

I tried to play innocent. "What do you mean?"

She looked at me and smirked. "I mean with Nico. You were staring at him the other day and you're hanging out with him a lot."

I blushed and dropped my gaze. "We're just friends. He's just… easy to talk to."

My blond friend let out a quiet laugh. "That's generally not how people describe Nico. He's a loner."

"I am too," I defended.

"Look me in the eyes and say you have no romantic feelings for Nico whatsoever," Annabeth demanded.

Instead I looked away. I knew Annabeth would see straight through my lie.

"I knew it!" she declared triumphantly. Then she did something unexpected. She hugged me. "I'm glad Nico captured the eye of a girl like you. He deserves the best. He's had a rough life."

We sat there for a while in silence, just enjoying each other's company. "What do we have here?" a voice said behind me.

I was so startled, I tumbled off the roof. Smooth. Thankfully the roof wasn't too far up and I landed in a bush that cushioned my fall. I heard a sickening _CRACK!_ and pain laced through my side.

Moments later Percy and Thece were helping me out from the bush. "I think I broke a rib," I mumbled.

Thece sprinted for Sydney. Percy and Nico carried me to my bed. A very sleepy Sydney stumbled through the door. Her brown hair was disheveled and she wore some basketball shorts and an oversized T-shirt. Despite her apparent sleepiness she immediately took control of the situation. She ordered people around and gave me some nectar.

It was late and I was in pain, so I did the best thing I could.

I passed out.


	15. Chapter 15 Truth or Dare

**Hey people! I'm finally back in the States! I won't be able to update as often anymore, because I'm going to be really busy (and lazy). **

**I noticed that I don't have a lot of reviews! I wonder why that is?! You MUST review! It helps me update faster! And don't review just saying "Update ASAP!" or "I love this story!". It doesn't help! I need you guys to say which part you liked the best!**

**Thank you BellaRose17! You're my best reviewer!**

**Rick: Uh hem!**

**Me: *sighs in exasperation* What?!**

**Rick: You forgot the Dis-**

**Me: I know! I was hoping you wouldn't notice. But, here goes:**

**I do not own PJO! I love Nico!**

_Chapter 15_

_Calla's POV_

I woke up with a parched mouth. I vaguely remembered passing out the night before. "Sydney," I'd meant to call, but it came out more as a hoarse whisper. I heard footsteps and Sydney came in. She smiled brightly. "Hey, you're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty. My rib hurts a little." I told her. "Nico! Get Calla some water!" Sydney shouted. Then she added, "Nico's been staying by your bedside all night. I told him to catch some sleep around 4 am. He was up at 8, asking if you were okay."

I blushed. Nico had really stayed by me all night? "He really cares about you." she said with a sly smile. "Of course, we're friends." I said innocently. Sydney rolled her eyes. "You know that's not what I meant." I did know that wasn't what she meant.

At that moment, Nico popped his head into the room. "Hey." He walked over to my bedside and handed me the water. It woke me up a little more.

One by one, Riley, Thece, Aria, Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth shuffled in. Thalia said, "Okay, because the little incident last night," she said with a pointed look at me, Percy, Nico, Thece, and Annabeth, "We decided to delay leaving until tomorrow. For today, we're going to have a little bonding time!"

My brother jumped up and down like an excited 3 year old. "We have to play Truth or Dare." Everyone thought for a moment. Finally, Annabeth nodded. "Okay. Calla, you think you can get up?"

"I think so." I said. I tried getting up and started to fall, but Nico grabbed me and twisted so I could lean on his shoulder with my arm over his neck. Annabeth gave me a knowing glance. I ignored her.

With Nico's help, I slowly walked out to the lawn. We all settled on the green grass. "So…who's going to start?" I asked. "Percy, because he suggested to play this." Thalia said. "Oh, and we should all swear on the River Styx to tell the truth and do the dare, unless the dare is too dangerous." We all swore the sacred oath.

"Um…okay. Nico, truth or dare?" Nico thought for a moment. "Dare." he finally concluded. "I dare you to…" he paused, thinking hard, "Drink 5 cups of coffee without stopping."

"Percy, you should go make the coffee. Since it will take a while to make the coffee, I'll take my turn now." Percy ran inside to make the coffee. Nico looked around. His gaze stopped on me. Uh, oh.

"Calla, truth or dare?" I wasn't sure I could do any of the extreme dares Nico would think of because my broken rib, so I answered, "Truth."

"What were you and Annabeth doing on the roof last night?" he asked curiously.

Annabeth and I looked at each other. "We were talking."

"About what?" Nico asked. I grinned. "That's none of your business. I already answered your original question." He looked defeated for a moment, then his face brightened.

Just then, Percy returned with the coffee on a tray. Nico took each glass, one by one, and chugged them. After he was done, he looked like he was going to throw up. Luckily, he didn't.

It was my turn. I looked around and decided on Campbell. "Campbell, truth or dare?"

"Dare." he said easily. I grinned wickedly. "I dare you to dress up in a pink tutu and let Nico, Thece, Annabeth, Aria, and Thalia do your makeup and sing 'We Are Never Getting Back Together' while I video tape it and put it on Youtube." Campbell paled.

Percy stared at me in awe. "I am your apprentice, Oh Evil Sister."

Annabeth looked confused. "Where is he going to get a pink tutu and makeup?"

"I brought a pink tutu just in case I needed it for a prank. As for the makeup, I'm sure you can borrow some from Sydney." Thalia nodded in approval.

10 minutes later, Campbell immerged from the house with Thece, Thalia, Aria, Nico, and Annabeth. He looked ridiculous. It looked like a rainbow threw up on his face.

I got out my camera and played the music for 'We Are Never Getting Back Together'. Campbell did jerky movements that looked like the chicken dance. He sang in a ridiculously shrill voice. We were all rolling on the ground, laughing until tears came. I put the video on youtube.

Campbell disappeared into the house and came back looking like his usual self with faint orange, pink and, green smeared by his eyes. He looked like he'd lost his dignity and pride…well, he had.

The thing that scared me was the murderous glint in his eyes. He was dangerous when he had a plan. I knew from experience from school last year. Campbell reclined on the grass like a boss.

"So, truth or dare, Thalia?" Campbell asked with dangerous undertones in his voice. I wanted to warn Thalia to say truth, but it was too late. "Dare."


	16. Chapter 16 Chat with Artemis

**Oh my gosh, guys I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! I had a writer's block. It seems like I've been getting those a lot lately. You guys have every right to hate me! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO. All rights go to meany Rick!**

**(I'm mad at him because the sneak peak for HoH wasn't about Percy and Annabeth and Son of Sobek sucked)**

**Love you guys. *blows kiss***

_Chapter 16_

_Thalia's POV_

Judging from the victorious look on Campbell's face that "Dare" was the wrong thing to say. He'd wanted me to say it.

"I dare you to go on top of the roof and prank-Iris Message Artemis and tell her that you're quitting the Hunters to date Thece." Campbell smirked.

I mentally slapped myself. Curse my stupid pride! I couldn't have said 'truth' because that might make me seem like a sissy. Now I was paying the price. I looked over at Thece. I felt sorry for him. "Sorry, Thece. Once Artemis finds out I'm dating you," I air-quoted, "You might be turned into a Jackalope." He paled.

Nico handed me a drachma and a spray bottle. I went inside and grabbed a ladder. Once I was outside, I set it down and started scaling the tall ladder. At the top, I walked to the edge of the roof and almost slipped from a loose tile that must have been a result of Call tumbling off the roof. I looked down the roof and shivered with fear. I hated heights.

I soon created a rainbow and tossed the drachma inside. "Oh Iris, accept my offering." The mist changed and I could see Artemis strolling in an Olympian garden. Artemis must've been there for a meeting. She looked at me and asked with an irritated expression, "What is it?"

"Uh," I hesitated, "I'm quitting the Hunters to date…Thece Mart." Her facial features contorted into a mask of outrage. "You…are losing immortality to date Theseus Mart?" she exclaimed. "Thalia, you have better standards than this! You do realize he's a son of Ares!" She said the war god's name with disgust.

Before the connection broke I explained quickly. "Lady Artemis, I'm not actually quitting! It was a dare from Campbell James! We were playing truth or dare!"

"Thank the gods." Artemis sighed with relief. "I would have a word with Campbell. Once you get off the roof, I will join you and speak with him." She said in a dangerous tone.

The roof. I'd forgotten how high I was for the worry Artemis would take this seriously. I realized how high I was.

I climbed down and joined the others. "Artemis wants to speak with you." I told Campbell. His face remained emotionless, but I could see a hint of fear in his eyes. Now it was his turn to be scared.

As if right on cue, there was a golden flash and we all shielded our eyes. The light subsided, and left where it was, Artemis stood. She glared at Campbell. He gulped and paled.

The goddess motioned the victim over so they could have a talk in private. Although they were far away, I could hear bits and pieces of their conversation. Which mostly consisted of Artemis scolding Campbell loudly.

After what seemed like forever, Artemis left and Campbell trudged back to us. He had a hurt expression on his face. "She said I was cow manure. Disgusting and unworthy of any respect." Campbell said pitifully. I tried to stifle my laughter, but eventually we all cracked up.

Nico stood up and ran away for some reason. Our eyes followed him, and he was doing laps around the yard. Must be the caffeine kicking in. "Thece, truth or dare?" I asked him.

Thece must have brains because he said, "Truth." I thought for a minute. A light went off in my head. "Who's the prettiest girl here?" He glared at me. Thece surveyed all of us. "You girls are all pretty, but I'd have to say Riley." She blushed and smiled sweetly at him. He grinned in return.

I could see Aria fuming, so I decided to help Thece and Riley's health by ending the game. We decided to make dinner.

We had no idea it would be that dangerous/fun.


	17. Chapter 17 Sorry

**IMPORTANT:**

**Please read my entire note!**

For you people who thought this was a chapter, you were wrong. I'm sorry, but this is an Author's note.

**This story is temporarily on Hiatus!** I know how annoyed you guys probably are, it's happened to me before.

The reason this is on Hiatus is I'm sick and traveling a lot. I really don't have time for this. I already have the next chapter planned out. While this is on Hiatus, I will also try to redo some of the chapters. **Please review at the bottom and tell me if I should bother planning future chapters out too. **

I know you guys are thinking, "If she can do all that stuff, why can't she post a new chapter?" Let me tell you. Since I'm going to a lot of places, I'll be bored in the car. I probably won't have enough time to write a whole chapter, but I can do bits and pieces. I honestly usually have to finish the chapter in 1 sitting most of the time, so that's a little problematic.

The other reason I can't write is my parents are using their computer a lot, and I left mine at home, so I can't type very often, and when I write by hand, I get blister. Also, I can't redo the chapters very fast because the old chapters are on my flash-drive. I need a computer for that.

I have lots of ideas for other stories, so I also write those, and therefore have no time for this story. I might change the name of this story because the current name is too long. I'll need suggestions for that too.

**Important:**

People! Please stop writing in your reviews to hurry up with updating. Writing is hard work and I have a life. What you can do is write a nice review with a suggestion, what I could fix, what you like, or something like that.

Thanks for your support.

~Funny Owls


	18. Chapter 17 Dinner

**Hey People! I'm back! Sorry if this chapter is short. I actually didn't do any work during the summer, so the story is still the same. Most of you guys have probably lost interest in my story, and I don't blame you. **

**I personally think this chapter is my funniest yet. I hope it causes you to spit out you water, unceremonially fall to the ground laughing so hard you start crying, choke on your food, or laugh so loudly your parents give you weird looks. **

**First person to say why Thalia acts the way she did in the last part gets a shout out.**

**Disclaimer: I am a girl, so I'm obviously not Ricky.**

**Please R&R! Love you munchkins! **

_Chapter 17_

_Sydney's POV_

I really felt bad about burning that pillow. I mean, It was perfectly good pillow. Not to mention the couch was singed too. The weird thing was, my hair didn't get burned. I guess I'm fire proof…and a fire hazard.

Back to the present. Cooking dinner wasn't going that well, as Nico, Calla, Riley, and Campbell were in charge of desert (cookies) and were currently throwing flour at each other; Percy looked like he was trying to chop his hand off in the process of cutting carrots; Aria was trying (note _trying_) to teaching Thece how to make a salad; Thalia apparently thought that the most efficient way to cook carrots is to repetitively strike them with lightning; Annabeth was overseeing it all and yelling stuff like "Stop that!" and "That's not how you do it!"; and I was, well, I was in charge of cooking the turkey. Worst. Idea. Ever.

As you can imagine, my eardrums were bursting from the noise we were making. I tried to make the turkey cook faster with my newly-found power by placing my hand on the oven and thinking "Fire!" "Not so smart, that Sydney girl" you may be thinking, and I admit it, you are entirely correct.

Long story short, the oven exploded (don't ask how). Thalia's carrots were incinerated. The cookies were burnt. Percy surprisingly didn't cut himself. The salad failed. We ended up just having a food fight and ordering pizza. At dinner we were very quiet, though at the end we all burst out laughing.

We all went to bed at a normal time and had a peaceful night, at least as far as I know.

_Thece's POV (what actually happened during the night)_

I couldn't sleep because thoughts were swimming through my mind, so I went up to the roof to clear my head. A few minutes later I was surprised when Thalia sat down next to me. "I didn't hear you." "You learn to be silent in the Hunters of Artemis." We didn't talk for a while. "So, what are you doing up here?" she asked me.

"Just…thinking." I told her. "About what?"

"Stuff." She didn't relent. "What kind of stuff, Thece?" "I'm just confused about my life. What's going to happen to me after we get to camp? Why's Aria acting so weird? Why's my dad all of the sudden taking such interest in my life?"

Thalia sighed. "I wish I knew, Thece. Some things just happen and the reason isn't always apparent to us. You know I spent seven years of my life as a tree?" Thalia added with a bitter laugh. I looked at her questioningly. "Long story. The thing is, No matter what happens, keep your head held high no matter what happens. About Aria, it's a girl thing. Hormones and such." She added under her breath, "Wow, all guys are so dense!"

I was a little confused about the last part, but I just decided to question her later. "You know, you'd make a great big sister." Thalia winced as if someone had slapped her. "I've always wanted a little brother." She whispered.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. "I need to go to bed. You should too. We're leaving tomorrow." Thalia quickly left. I slowly followed after her. Girl just act weird was my conclusion. But I didn't let it slip from my mind.


	19. Shutting down Fanfiction? What!

**Important! Please read!**

**For those of you that don't already know, the government is planning to shut down Fanfiction due to copyright.**

**Please spread the word about this. We're trying to make as many people as possible aware.**

**U guys, I'm super worried! What am I going to do? I can't survive without fanfiction!**


End file.
